Vetur, sumar, samanrenna
by Fantastic Mrs. Papaye
Summary: "Clyde appuya sur ses ongles, qui se plièrent sous la pression. Mous. Des petites peaux s'effilochaient sur leur pourtour. D'ailleurs, ils n'étaient pas longs, la pulpe mordillée reconnaissable entre toutes. Angoisse chronique ? Peut être bien, au fond." fluffy!Cryde!


Disclaimer: South Park n'est pas à moi, sinon tout ne serait que fan-service éhonté.

N/A: (Pour mon fratello, la bien-nommée Guirlande Kuai'le.) Hum, c'est ma première fois sur ce fandom, je me sens un peu stressée...Le titre est en islandais, si vous vous posiez la question. D'ailleurs, si j'avais un petit fond musical à proposer, ça serait "Walt" de Yoko Kanno, parce que c'est fort sympathique. Voilà. C'est tout. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Vetur, sumar, samanrenna**

Clyde appuya sur ses ongles, qui se plièrent sous la pression. Mous. Des petites peaux s'effilochaient sur leur pourtour. D'ailleurs, ils n'étaient pas longs, la pulpe mordillée reconnaissable entre toutes. Angoisse chronique ? Peut être bien, au fond.

Il n'avait pourtant pas à avoir peur de quoi que ce soit. Après tout, l'imbécile heureux, c'était lui. Il n'avait pas de très bonnes notes à l'école mais les filles l'aimaient bien. Elles lui souriaient pour rien, alors il leur souriait aussi. Il était un distributeur de sourires à fossettes, des sourires gentils, gratuits. C'était réconfortant, quelque part.

Des copines, il en avait eu plein, jamais longtemps. Elles finissaient toujours par lui dire qu'elles n'étaient pas à sa disposition, qu'il demandait trop d'affection, qu'il allait les noyer dedans. Cette sensation d'être un chiot adulé puis abandonné sur le bas-côté de l'autoroute au début des vacances revenait à chaque fois qu'elles partaient. Elle lui tenait compagnie.

Il n'était sûrement pas le plus à plaindre, il le savait, mais c'était plus fort que lui. L'auto-apitoiement aurait sa peau, un jour ou l'autre.

Son téléphone émit un petit bruit de clochette. Token devait sûrement vouloir sortir avec les autres. Les autres, c'était Tweek, Craig, et lui. Amis depuis la primaire. C'était courant dans une petite ville comme la leur. Il y avait aussi la bande de Marsh, et Wendy qui traînait toujours avec les mêmes filles. Maintenant qu'ils avaient grandi, Clyde s'étonnait de la tournure que prenaient les gens. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas vraiment de quoi. Au contraire, tous semblaient se conformer à ce que l'on attendait d'eux. Wendy militait, Jimmy blaguait, Kenny draguait, Cartman engraissait.

Clyde se disait que c'était justement ça qui était étrange. C'était juste une impression, stagnant dans un coin de sa tête. Incapable de l'étayer avec des arguments concrets, il restait l'idiot.

Peut être que c'était juste son opérateur qui venait lui demander des comptes avec son forfait, possibilité non-négligeable.

C'était Craig, au final.

''Sors de ta chambre, Donovan. Je suis en bas de chez toi.''

Il restait égal à lui même à l'écrit aussi. Lapidaire.

Clyde pianota un ''j'arrive :)'', renifla son t-shirt, jugea qu'il ne sentait pas trop la sueur et descendit chercher ses baskets. Il hésita un instant avant de prendre ses Jordan's. Il avait toujours aimé le basket, y avait joué pendant presque dix ans avant d'abandonner. Son père lui répétait sans cesse que ce n'était pas un sport pour lui, que seul le football lui forgerait un véritable caractère d'homme. Il ne savait pas si ça lui avait forgé le caractère de rejoindre l'équipe du lycée mais en tout cas, il avait eu en retour des sourires de filles à n'en plus finir. Il trouvait ça chouette, quand bien même les autres garçons s'énervaient de le voir considérer un harem potentiel comme ''chouette''.

Craig l'attendait devant la porte, en train de fumer. Dès que Clyde apparut sur le seuil, il se mit à marcher le long de la route. Clyde insista un instant sur la serrure fatiguée avec ses clefs puis trotta pour rejoindre son ami.

Ce dernier avait beaucoup grandi ces dernières années. Sa croissance lui avait entraîné des problèmes au dos et une façon de marcher lente et précautionneuse, qui se confondait facilement avec de la nonchalance. En comparaison, Clyde avait la démarche d'un cabri. D'ailleurs, si on continuait la comparaison, son mètre quatre-vingt paraissait dérisoire contre les douze centimètres supplémentaires de Craig.

\- Où est ce qu'on va ? Chez toi ?

Craig tourna légèrement la tête de droite à gauche, les lèvres serrées. Il y eut un silence. La dernière fois que l'ex-basketteur avait mis les pieds chez les Tucker remontait à un petit moment déjà. La sœur de Craig n'arrêtait pas de lui sourire. Quand son frère s'en apercevait, il levait son majeur dans sa direction, sans expression spéciale sur le visage, et elle lui rendait son geste, agacée, avant de s'en aller. Clyde ne comprenait pas très bien, il n'y avait sûrement rien à comprendre. Alors, il se concentrait sur la partie de Street Fighter qu'il était en train de perdre. De toutes façons, il oubliait toujours les combinaisons de touches.

Sans y penser, il avait mis son bras sur les épaules de Craig. Clyde aimait bien marcher comme ça. Il était rassuré de constater que malgré le temps et les centimètres, leurs vieilles habitudes n'avaient pas changé.

\- Sinon, on pourrait toujours retourner dans ma piaule et se faire un Guitar Hero ? Sur la chanson que tu veux, mais, si tu prenais du AC/DC, ça serait quand même vachement cool, fit Clyde en commençant à faire de l'air guitar, pianotant sur l'épaule du plus grand.

\- On dirait que t'as pas envie de me laisser beaucoup le choix, Donovan, l'interrompit celui-ci avant qu'il n'entame le solo.

Clyde eut un petit rire léger, même plus surpris de la clairvoyance de son ami. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très difficile à lire de toute manière, un peu comme s'il avait été un recueil de comptines pour enfants.

\- Alors ?, reprit-il en souriant.

Craig fouilla dans la poche de sa veste et extirpa une cigarette d'un paquet déjà largement entamé. Il avait commencé à fumer durant l'été précédant leur entrée au lycée, sans dire pourquoi. Tirant un briquet en métal de son jean, il l'alluma, parut réfléchir un instant. Une légère ride du lion apparaissait alors entre ses sourcils.

\- Alors, non.

Clyde fronça ses narines, à cause de l'odeur, et ses sourcils, à cause de cette réponse. Il avait très envie de demander pourquoi mais Craig n'avait pas l'air d'humeur. De manière générale, Craig n'avait jamais l'air d'humeur. La subtile différence entre être et sembler tenait à quelques millimètres de plus ou de moins aux coins de sa bouche aux lèvres abîmées. Le sang y perlait régulièrement tout au long de l'hiver.

Ils continuèrent leur marche, s'éloignant de la ville. Clyde babillait. Craig l'écoutait distraitement, l'entraînant à sa suite sur un chemin étroit en terre battue qui menait en haut d'une petite butte. Là, s'était déroulée une large partie de leurs jeux d'enfants. Ils y avaient bravement combattu Orcs, Siths , Mangemorts et autres zombies dégénérés. Des souvenirs parsemaient les moindre recoins de cet endroit, comme du parmesan sur des spaghettis.

Et puis, Craig repoussa le bras sur ses épaules et lui pris la main. L'une était froide, l'autre moite. Ça ne le gênait pas. C'était bien ainsi.

Clyde stoppa sa logorrhée, leva la tête pour trouver les yeux de Craig. Fermés. Il ignorait depuis quand un grand huit s'était construit dans son ventre, mais si il se fiait aux back-flip de son estomac, il pouvait facilement rivaliser avec ceux de Disney World. Alors il serra fort la main fraîche dans sa main mouillée.

\- Donovan.

La voix nasillarde de Craig avait perdu tout son timbre sardonique. On aurait même dit qu'elle tremblait un peu. Ses paupières étaient toujours closes. Clyde ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

\- Surtout, tais-toi.

Un papillon se posa doucement sur les cheveux de Clyde. Puis, sur son front, ses tempes, le bout de son oreille.

Il avait les lèvres abîmées.

Le sourire de Clyde était si grand qu'il lui mangeait les oreilles.


End file.
